Vampiric love, human hate
by Stanley17
Summary: Story:AU/ Rukia Naoko already in childhood understood meaning of words pain and loss thanks to cursed creatures, which she passionately hates and is not afraid to face them in direct fight. But her past is chasing after her and with arrival of new lecturer can her heart begin to change and borders of her knowledge about vampires begin to ruin?
1. Chapter 1

**Vampiric love, human hate**

**Hi, this my first fanfic and I hope you will like it and let me please know what you think. I will be very thankful for every review with your opinion. With criticism or praise. It´s up to you. And I don´t know how often I will update, because I will be quite busy when new semester in university will begin, so I can´t promise you anything but I will try. And English is not my native language, so I apologize for my possible grammatical errors. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Story:AU/ Rukia Naoko already in childhood understood meaning of words pain and loss thanks to cursed creatures, which she passionately hates and is not afraid to face them in direct fight. But her past is chasing after her and with arrival of new lecturer can her heart begin to change and borders of her knowledge about vampires begin to ruin?**

* * *

**Prologue**

„Time for prophecy...", whispered softly female voice. Echo of it was heard in magnificent dark hall, where the only lights were two rows of candles, which started of stairs, covered with pieces of long fabric, shafted by various patterns, from animal to herbal theme.

„Hear, hear, what the fate prepared for you...", said again beautiful woman sitting on the top of stairs on the wooden throne, looking at little child, infolded in swaddling clothes of bloody shade. She extended her long arm and touch forehead of baby with her fair elegant index finger.

Suddenly was seen a white intense beam, shooting just from the woman´s large golden ornament in the shape of crescent moon with numerous small lines, which adorned back of her head with lengthy hair.

„_Will get stronger than his father..."_

„_Will get more beautiful than his mother..."_

Woman changed her index finger for middle finger.

„_Will get formidable, invincible,_

_to his blood faithful, _

_to his enemies merciless."_

Then woman changed her middle finger for ring finger.

„_Will get_..." she began again, but at once, withdrew her hand and her full scarlet lips curved into smirk. She touched her chin and looked at worried mother of baby.

But it was father of little boy, who asked her. „Is something matter? Why did you stop?" He demanded and gently caught a hand of his lovely wife, so he could warm her icily cold skin and that immediately comforted her, what he could feel how she exhaled almost inaudibly with relief. In the light of candles gleamed heritage of his clan, which his wife proudly wore on her neck. Emblen of great noble family.

And baby, who lied on the large altar - covered with black sheet, decorated by the pattern of the same shape as was crescent moon on woman´s back, held its eyes closed. During whole ceremony.

„Ha, ha..." woman laughed and stood from her throne and walked towards the man. And then leaned to his ear and lazily whispered. „You are somehow impatient, my dear, but don´t worry, I will satisfy your curiosity."

Then she took a glance at noble woman and smirked again. This time maybe little more evil, so she could enjoyed fear in the cinnamic eyes of younger woman. „As you both know, with my index finger I am able to see adult appearance of child, with middle finger its skills and character, but you possible don´t know, that with my ring finger...", she made a short pause and looked at the baby on the altar: „... I can find out who will be his future destined beloved."

Both of them gasped after her words. Yes, it was truth, that they came to her, because they wished to know, what awaits for their son in the future. But this really surprised them. Only a few of their kind, and all of them were very powerful, had a privilege and fortunate to know, who will be their mate. According to the acient myths, nearly after their birth, it was their soul and heart, who had a power to travel to the future and seek their soulmate and then show their choice to the great prophet. This was indeed unexpected...

„But it has a one hanger," said woman uncannily, still was intense gazing at the child. „I could not see her image, I could find out between his vital strands only this."

„_Will get loved, but also get hated by his_

_soulmate, soulmate with soul of vampire,_

_but heart of human, lost in world and _

_be found again only by him."_

As she pronounced her last word, in the hall right away showed up a wind, which was not strong enough to flame out the candles, but made the baby to open its grey orbs, shiny with hypnotic beauty.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Is it wise to provoke?**

„_You can´t stop me. I have made my decision already..."_

She heard this voice. Voice of man, whose face had never be seen, but she knew it. She remembered every small inch of it and she could never ever forget it. Even if she tried to replace it with image of other faces. But it was useless... hopeless.

And that darkness around her, which was frosted and focused on her as if it wanted to absorb her whole within its emptiness and stiffness... She was losing her breath, it seemed as if even her lungs just decided to stop their function and chose to lose this endless battle. But her heart...

„_You maybe... will hate me later... for this. More than whosever else... But still... I will not blame you for that..."_

Her heart was beating so aloud, that reminded thousands of cathedral bells. Fury and anger flourished across it as richly amended plant - scarlet rose with sharp thorns, which would not spare anybody and anything.

„_But in spite of everything, I believe... that once in a near future... You will understand me."_

Yes, rage and wrath... that could be her the strongest weapons with which she would definitely fight to the end of battle and wait for an assault of darkness, so she could defend herself against it.

But in her traitorous heart did not exist only this two powerful emotions, but also her the greatest weaknesses... Compassion, yearning for moments of joy and certain kind of love which always, when she decided to attack, washed over her like waves of gigantic ocean which caused, that she ended to be drowned by blackness and a path from it did not open for her anymore. Then again was heard that male voice...

„_And when we will meet anew, I hope, that you will be the same as me... Feel the same as me... _

Her eyes, which was wide opened before, was beginning to shut, because of sinister force, which was mercilessly crushing her bones and muscles and imposed halt of the organ in her chest, which pumped last drops of her blood into the diminished body.

„_And then you will fully forgive me and accept me again. But until then... farewell."_

„No! No! No! Never in this century!" Rukia Naoko helplessly shouted as an answer and failed to notice, that her mind, fortunately for her, already abandoned the awesome land of nightmares and her blatant cry could without any problems wake up another occupant of the room. And for the reaction on that fact from him she did not have to wait a long time. Actually only a few seconds.

Her eyes narrowed, when daily light hardly pierced them without warning and darkness of her humble closet was violated. The first thing which she could see was unknown forefinger which like mad indicared at her finely shaped delicate nose. And at that moment she just sneezed and the intrusive finger was gone. But not a yell which followed after it.

„You stupid midget! How did you dare do this to me?! I will definitely kick you out from here today!"

„What?! Stupid midget?!" she responded and was trying to find some hanky before big snots would fall on her loved yellow pyjamas, decorated with cute head of Chappy.

„Yes! Just what you heard! You awaked me again with that annoying scream despite of you very well knew, that I got to my dear bed only at midnight last night because of brigade! And then your disgusting sneeze...", young man named Ichigo Kurosaki, with strange orange mop on his head, was not able to finish what he wished to say, because before he could notice what was going on, in front of his furious face appeared at once teeny fist, which indeed did not miss its aim. His nose.

„Because of brigade, hm?! And for what do you need money?! Just for some idiotic expensive computer games, which your father did not let you to buy! And I fully argee with him! Though you are already twenty-one, you behave sometimes like a child in kindergarden! You should be ashamed of yourself and more study, too!" Rukia now stood on the carpet with crossed arm on her chest and scowled down at unconscious boy, who lied still in the corner of the room.

Suddenly door opened and over small gap peered head of Yuzu Kurosaki, with two ponytail shafted with pink elastic band. She just reviewed the room and then happily exclaimed behind her. „Rukia won again, otou-san!"

„That is my third daughter!" Rejoiced Isshin Kurosaki in the kitchen with pan in his strong hand. „And breakfast are prepared, come down, my dears!"

* * *

Hm, that omelette with vegetables and pieces of rice is a real delicasy, thought Rukia as she, after the breakfast in the Kurosaki´s house, situate in Sendagaya district within Shibuya ward, quickly took her violet skateboard with beautiful Chappy dancing on its cover, which she got on her twentieth brithday, a year ago from Isshin. Her simple shoulder bag blew behind her with red culottes and white polo shirt, which she loved to wear, as she hopped out on the skateboard and her eyes welcomed overcrowding streets of Tokoy, famous metropolis of Japan.

Maybe she did not seem to be a skater at all, because she did not dress into the clothes similar to her fellows, who just like her, savoured that great feeling, when their whole bodies flew with restless wind and their weight as if did not exist ever. Yes, the feeling of being free bird with limitless possibilities of everything. Life, joy, love, success... and the most important thing - freedom.

There have been a lot of people, who would stare at her in a pure astonishment and suprise, just as did humans right now around her, if they would somewhere meet her. Her friends once told her, that she resembles a little angel, who chose to use skateboard instead wings, when he desired to fly.

And in her heart that empty place was finally almost filled. Place, where she could accept friends and family and was able to see the world in different and fresh colours.

But some part of the hole in her inside was still opened and she often asked herself, if she will be able to put the end of it, if she would be able to forgot her nightmares and past.

She learned very early in her short human life a true meaning of the word pain. And not in a gentle way, but for a child in a very cruel form. That fact later help to formulate her way to differ friend from foe. When blood of her parents streamed down by her small pale hand, which fast warmed by its heat and her violet terrified eyes spotted for the first time cursed creatures, who without hesitation and with delight licked their lips and long thin fingers covered with rest of crimson red liquid...

Why, she asked herself... Why it must be her, who lost her loved parents, their soft touch on her short black raven hair, their lovely voices, when they sang her lullaby or spoke her about magic world of fairytales.

And then, in furious changes of her pitiful life, she met somebody, who did not face her with his back, but with his gentle big hand, whose she held desperately for so many years. But then... everything changed again and she... was lost once time, until she obtained brandnew hope by arrival of Issin Kurosaki and his family with which she lived for now.

How much pain of lost will she have to endure... she did not know, but she was sure, that she got stronger and the destiny will be this time confronted with very persistent rival, if it would try to steal again somebody dear from her.

* * *

Not long after she passed over the gate of famous, prestige The University of Seireitei, her ears caught sounds of familiar voices.

The first very shy and gentle. „Rukia-san!"

The second strong and demanding. „Rukia, are you deaf?!"

The young woman subtly laughed, when she recognized her good friends and classmates, Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa. Both pretty, Tatsuki more clever and extremely skillful in martial arts with long black shiny hair and rarely blue eyes, which immemorial watched her friend Orihime and protected her from any possible danger.

Just like from Rukia´s other classmate, Chizuru Honsho, the most perverse girl, who Rukia saw in her life. Who, by the way right in that moment at once appearanced beyond waist-length orange haired beauty without noise and again unsuccessfully tried to touch Orihime´s breats, but ended with a huge punch from the furious brunette.

And passionate argument could begin. Just like in old days on high school. Of course, with suprised goosey spectators.

„Keep your dirty hands from her, Chizuru!"

„Ha, ha!" Chizuru slyly smirked and pointed her varnished finger at Tatsuki´s frown face. „I know your tactics! You do everything to separate me from her, because you want her whole for yourself. And I am total sure...," she did dramatic pause, „that you desire to touch her in that places too!" She pulled her final triumphal card.

In the air was heard a crack, but Chizuru did not care about clear warning and turned to Orihime and innocently smiled. „My dear, please accept my advice. Tatsuki is so slim and very dangerous. She can attack you anytime, if you won´t be careful and..."

„Chizuru." Red haired girl turned back her head and gasped before dark sharp aura, flowing from brunette. Even her glasses dropped from her nose.„You are dead meat!"

Startled Orihime only blinked as their friends began to strike out to each other. It will be long day, sighed exhaustedly Rukia in her mind and decided to catch Orihime by her elbow and her skateboard under her thin armpit. „Come, this will last at least one hour," she said and ignored other curious viewers as they walked towards an entrance of main building of the university.

That day, Monday, was their first seminar of new semester. And their situation was very similar to majority of students. University has ten faculties and a lot of departments has their offices in the building and usually use lecture halls in it. Rukia must held Orihime quite closely to herself, so they would not be ripped apart by fast moving crowd.

Even though it was almost end of October, the weather resembled more summer than autumn. But signs of ensuing change in season were already visible. Wind cheerly played with coloured leaves of exquisite chestnuts and maples, set in alongside of path. Rukia took a look at grass, which slowly day by day was losing its bright green shade and sky was more often clouded than before.

Maybe soon will even rain, she tought as they finally step into majestic brick red structure with clock in form of square on the top, not sure if she took her umbrella. She did not particularly hate rain, but she could not risk to catch a cold in the beginning of the academic year. That would be a disaster. Just like last year.

„Oh, it is by now eight o´clock. We must hurry, otherwise we won´t have place to sit," said Orihime and Rukia approvingly nodded. They quickly left their things in lockers and by stairs rushed out to a lecture hall on the third floor.

„So how was your holiday, Orihime?" Asked Rukia as they get there.

„Ah, it was fantastic. Brother took me to mountains in Korea and we had a lot of fun. And you? How did you spend your time?"

Before she responded, she searched for free spots to sit and was pleased to find out, that the last row of chairs was absolutely empty. In a fact, the best place of whole lecture hall. „Well, I was quite busy, because Mr. Kagine heartily allowed me to work in his antiquities shop. Of course, thanks to my perfect acting abilities. I spilled a few tears and he was helpless againts his own emotions."

„Heh... I know it. You are so corrupt, midget. Sometimes I asked myself, if you should not be in theatre than study history."

Orihime immediately turned left and for her big gladness, Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting just by her, with closed eyes and crossed arms under his head. Like truant tomcat. She failed to even notice, when he came to the hall. „Kurosaki-kun!"

„Ah, it´s you, lazy ass," said Rukia without signs of suprise and pulled out her mini notebook and connected it with power point. „I thought that you would not come today with that your morning attitude," she mocked him and with satisfaction observed as boy´s lips curved down. Yes, he is still angry, she laughed in her mind. „And don´t call me midget! By the way, only for your information, Mr. Kagine proclaimed, that he is all above content with my work and I can be in his shop even during semester."

„Oh, this is great, Rukia-san!" Orihime cheered and showed her thumbs up.

„Thank you. And I wish to ask you...," she wavered for a second, but continued again. „How is your brother? Is he okay after..."

Orihime finely smiled and touched her turquoise hairclips, which she treasured the most of her belongings. „Yes, he is fine. His nightmares almost stop and he do not doubt about a version of events I told him. If you two would not be there, when they...," Orihime quited, with brown eyes wide opened, when she suddenly felt warm strong arm around her neat neck and immediately heat overflowed by her like eternal fire. Her cheeks painted deep blusher.

„Don´t think about it, Inoe," whispered quietly into her ear Ichigo, so other would not catch any word of their conversation. „No matter what they did, forget it. I will never let that happen again. I will definitely protect you. So don´t be afraid."

Hey, they should begin to date, admitted Rukia and tried to hide her jolly smirk. They are both dumb about their feelings to each other. Why are they so blind, when it is so clear? Should I help them?

But even she was not very experienced in those things. In a fact, she never has had a boyfriend, date or even somebody, who would be interested in her. But beyond, she never tried and for now, did not miss it at all.

I have more important tasks in front of me, than seeking a boyfriend. How ridiculously, she thought as she stroked her pendant in shape of gorgeous snow flake, carefully covert under her shirt. About rightness of her reflection persuaded her comfortable sensation of relief, when she remember frightening rat race, which occured one year ago in Orihime´s house.

Dame Fortune stood this time on her side and against her and Ichigo´s katana were bloodthirsty beasts powerless. Powerless enough to die. And there, in Rukia´s heart was not any bit of pity for them.

From her thoughts disturbed her Ichigo´s voice. „Midget, profesor is already here. Wake up."

The large hall instantly clamed up, but the air was still filled with an excited mutter, especially from female part of students.

„It is him!"

„So good that began new academic year. We can see him again!"

„In the night I could not even asleep, because I still thought, what to wear today, so he would notice me."

„I am so nervous, will he recall me?!"

„Of course he won´t, baka! He teach every day hundreds of students."

„Is he married? He mustn´t be!"

„Hello, kids. Nice to meet you, again," spoke a tall man in gray suit, which perfectly encircled his muscular stature. A scarf of the same colour as was his suit was replenishing slice of his neck and shoulders. Waterfall of silver hair gained upon his narrow waist, parted on the left side with one long piece that tended to fall over one of his unbelievable green orbs, which with man´s soft tone captivated almost every woman´s heart and a respect and favour of other men.

His appearance told about his age and Rukia doubted his is older than forty. But, unlike another female students, she did not perceive him like her love interest.

For her, he was her teacher, good adviser and excellent expert in his own department. And, she must admitted at least to herself, her the most favourite lecturer. Nobody else could so easily steal her whole attention and curiosity, than his remarkable abilities in recitation and elucidating of incredible mysteries and relias of human history, which fascinated her from her early childhood. She always enjoyed his seminars and it was not different this time too.

When she resolved to attend the University of Seireitei, she was not quite sure which department should she choose.

Offer of the Faculty of Letters for history was really the more abundant. She could decide among Japanese, Oriental, Occidental history and History of art. And even Archaeology could be her choice, because of her splendid results of the study in high school.

Well, she was that time really desperate. Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chizuru and Orihime chose department of Japanese history, but she wished to have greater view of the unique science, which she consider history to be. And just when she was going to fill her application with the same department as her friends, she could not tear off her eyes from interesting documentary film in TV about the kingdom of ancient Pergamon.

And guess, who was a specialist of this project? Nobody else than professor Jūshirō Ukitake, her current professor. Somebody would think that she is funny and maybe yet crazy, when she made so serious decision following some documentary.

But she at that time, at that very moment knew, that when she will write into spot for kind of department Occidental history and choose yet Oriental history as her other department, she indeed would not make a mistake.

And it seemed, she was right, because for now, she was totally satisfied with everything. Mainly with a fact, that she found out a year ago, in her first year on university, for her immense astonishment, that the specialist is part of team of academics in her Occidental department.

Well, well, sometime I am really lucky girl, she said herself as she recalled how she aloud gasped, when she saw him the first time, face to face, in his another seminar.

„Okay, kids," continued Ukitake after all students greeted him, when he put his things on the teacher´s desk. „I have two news for you. News number one is, that you registered for my subject called History of Art, which consists of three hours for a week and you can get eight credits for successful fulfillment of my terms on you. And I must say, that they won´t be easy."

The hall was filled with loud giggling. Rukia could not help herself and smiled too, because she knew, that profesor Ukitake never let some student to fail in his subject. Or at least she heard it from older fellows. But her good mood very fast dropped, when she heard his second news.

„Yes, yes, you are laughing like always, but wait for news number two. This year I decided to invite one of my exquisite friends, who during this semester will get half of time of my seminar. In other words, I will teach you only one part and other will be his everytime. And in the end of semester, you will be tested by me and of course by him. And you must be successful in both exams, otherwise you won´t get any credits."

After his shocking announcement, tongues of students were in their own fire of furious conversation. Rukia kept quiet and still watched at display of her mini notebook. She did not even recognize Tatsuki and Chizuru, who finally got to lecture hall, with frown scratching faces to each other. Chizuru with yet not so much visible black eye.

„If you don´t have any questions, we will tackle to our task. Today we are going to begin with creative expressions of primeval ages."

„Professor, I want to ask something, please," spoke female in yellow pinafore.

„Go on," Ukitake encouraged her.

„Who is that your friend?"

Ukitake uncannily smiled on her, what charmed all girls at once. „This is a secret. But don´t worry, you will find out very soon."

* * *

The eye of day long ago took it´s well-earned rest, when it´s place was substited by prominent grandeur of night sky, whose spell of charm complemented breath-taking full moon. It´s penetrating light would definitely be enough to illuminate streets of city in this late hour. And for splendid mood was looked after, for perfect evening. Particularly, in the small group of high school girls, who were just returning from favourite karaoke club. Their high heels stroked the road with uncertain steps and wanton giggling was not missing. They did not took notice edgier coolish wind, which playfully toyed with edges of their short skirts of school uniform.

„Ah I... think... he likes... me..., he still... watched me and this incredible blue eyes of his...," barked fair-haired girl and suddenly hugged one of her friends. „What do... you think... Shoko?" Brunette just blink and other girls aloud laughed again.

„She can´t understand to your babble Aki. She drank too much. And you bore us all to death with that, too. In addition, he is not at all my type, so shut your mouth already, baka," responded her with lazy tone other girl and caught Shoko under her armpit. „We are going home together. Do somebody else want to join us?"

All girls at once, except Aki and one another, turned on their heels and walked away by narrow dark street. They did not even looked behind them.

„You stupid bitch! Why could you not listen to other people?!" Shouted with fury Aki and ignored at that moment everything around her. „I never disrupt idiotic freaking speech of yours...! Come back, bitch...!"

„Sorry for you, but I guess she won´t return. But if you insist on your own listeners... we will gladly lend you a hand with this little trouble. Naturally, for some price."

Smooth idle sound cut across Aki´s incessant monologue and she almost got a heart attack, as she spotted right beyond her two persons, males, covered by shadow of night, nearly by one of tens negligible stores. Their faces were not very visible and her vision was hazy by impact of drinks, which she consumed just one hour ago. Without realization what big danger will await her in night streets of city. Usual mistake of most of females. And excellent opportunity for others. Starving.

Despite of, she could stick her eyes on their attractive irresistible presences, which screamed at her with immense batch of sex appael. She promptly forgot about a guy in the club. Her mouth anointed with lipstick moistened with desire to touch them and steal a kiss, especially when they finally showed in full greatness, lighted by moon. Both vested in stylish clothes.

„Which one do you wish to have?" persuaded again Hisagi Shūhei towards his partner with evident amusement in his dark eyes, which did not abandon their next tempting preys.

Teenager females were the best. They taste too good to be true, with hint of juvenility and freshness. He already could feel that splendid sweet flavour on the apex of his impatient tongue. Ah, that torment from listening of pointless babblement was really worth of this.

„I prefere brunette, but she is redyed," spoke dispassionately by low tone Kira Izuru, men with shoulder-length, blond hair hidding one of his blue orbs, indicated with head in direction of Aki´s friend. „So it does not really matter."

„You should have advanced pretensions of your food, Kira," chuckled Hisagi and with inhuman speed ceased in front of startled Aki. His partner followed his example and grasped the other girl in his iron embrace.

Hisagi touched with ardency soft structure of girl neck´s skin and at the same time kept eye contact with her wide opened eyes, which slowly were begining to close and her throat emitted sound of pleasure and delight. He sensed residual pulse of her jugular vein, right under the tips of his long fingers. Excitement run though his body instantly. „Don´t be afraid, little lady," breathed Hisagi gently into her ear and drawed her body more tightly to his masculine solid chest. „Stay silent and I will give you an experience of life."

His scarred face crossed snug smile when girl completely submitted to his arms and he could finally leaned down and savour her young blood with his ready elongated fangs, which were lost in veil of Aki´s hair.

But Hisagi and neither Kira had a chance to feed their thirsty thoats, when across their faces overflew pair of _tantō_ daggers and they had only a few billiseconds to avoid them, before they would offhand pierced their flesh. Thanks to hundreds years of tireless training, they reacted amain rapidly.

However, Aki and her friend without support of men´s arms tumbled to rough ground like marionettes with abrupt strings. For this, who were knowledgeable about ways of the vampire hunt, it was clear like the first drop of spring rain, what was happening with the two girls. Hypnosis. Speciality, which were able to perform only at least one hundred years old specimen.

„I don´t think it is an experience of life, but rather of death."

Both vampires wrathfully beheld a petite newcomer in black hooded sweat shirt, who in leisure style, with leaned back at wall of low block of flats, stood with one of his legs on grip tape of skateboard, hands boldly in pockets of old dingy jeans.

„Good evening, gentlemans," newcomer elegantly touched blue peak of his cap, which carefully shielded lines of his face. „Did I interrupt your dinner-time?" said innocently with hint of challenge.

„Did you even think, when you adressed us? It not wise to provoke uselessly." Kira made a few step forward and laps of his unhooked greenish blazer whiffed behind him. „This is not your business, so go home." It´s strange. It seems I can´t sense his scent clearly. Definitely, this is a human, but it is impossible for me to determine his gender, flashed by Kira´s head as stranger silently stemed his skateboard againt the wall, with the one of his hands extended beyond his back.

„No, Kira," acceded to him Hisagi and hugged him by his long bare arm. „He said it is not an experience of life, but rather of death, right? So we should afford him the one." Then he wishpered to Kira´s ear. „Nobody spoils my dinner without punishment."

„Hisagi, there is no time for jokes," protested Kira againts such thoughless suggestion.

But his partner ignored any protests and slowly with lazy steps was coming nearly to stranger. Captain Kensei indeed will released his bankai on us, if he will find out about our romping and instantly kill us, sighed Kira, when Hisagi was only two meters distance from a boy. Or at least Kira guessed that the newcomes is male. Really, why was that guy stupid enough to trow at them _tantō_? But, wait...

He did it so fast and accurately... His speed could be with no problems compared to vice-captain´s. That cannot be... Human would not be capable of something like this! Impossible! But, it also means...

„Hisagi! Stop it...!"

„Who are you, actually?" asked Hisagi and absolutely was not prepared for shinning sharp edge of blade, which unmercifully cut though fabric of his black waistcoat and flesh of left arm. Before the second brisk assault could get him, he fortunately recovered from a shock and dodged away from the guy and prompts drawed up his own katana, hanged up by his leather belt, invisible for human eyes.

„Only somebody, who really hates street parasites. No more, no less," was heard witty response.

„You will pay for this," Hisagi clinched teeth and without signs of pain from deep bloody wound, he struck.

„I don´t think so."

* * *

„I don´t think so."

Will this be a day of my death, wondered sincerely Rukia as vampire attacked her without hesitation and with great strength. She never ever fought somebody so forceful and relentless. Well, maybe Ichigo, when he forgot to tame his power during their practice. But this was diametrically different. In this attack was missing reluctance. Murderous intent and anger was recounted into every vampire´s movement, word and breath.

And what scared her the most, was a fact, that according to her senses, after he pulled out a sword, his spiritual energy accounted enormous size, which means he is not the one of rookies, like she is used to fight with. And she should not forget about his partner. Although he was still for now... she was dead certain, that he would not calmly watch as she has chopped up limbs from his friend. Speak nothing of amount of his own reiatsu about which´s size she could only wonder. Until he would release his sword...

But it does not really matter. I will not give up. I will not let their filty mouths to touch girl´s throats, even if I would die. And I will not definitely regret my choice to go on the patrol today. If I am able to rescue those students, then I will not bother with a pity on my life. Her fear revolved only around one frightening perception. And that was...

„Oh, so you are able to fight, even if you do not use your nasty tricks," grinned the vampire, as she took advantage of his unguarded right leg. Grief, he was too swift and she must jumped at near low house-top to avoid his furious katana, with awareness of the fact, that asleep people under them, even if they would be conscious, they would not hear clashs of their swords. They coudn´t.

„Where did your expressiveness vanish? I thought you are an expert in provoking others? Or did you already lose self-confidence?" Mocked her Hisagi and peak of his sword got seriously near Rukia´s throat in second of her inattention and almost cut it. But in the last moment she successfully dodged and kicked Hisagi with all her force in legs directly into left side of his ribs.

In air was heard rupture and then curses. Rukia´s sensed increase of vampire´s reiatsu. Oh, no... I guess this time I really pissed him of...

Strokes began to be by every minute even more faster, intense and heavier for Rukia. She felt in her wrists monstrous pressure and she prayed so her bones would not be crushed by it. Her body passed viscous cold sweat.

„When I get you, I will screw every bloody drop of your body! You have my promise!" he whispered with irritated tone to her small ear, when their swords hardly tilted at _habaki_. She tried not to shiver by his threat. „And believe me, I am old enough to know, that I can keep it."

„Shut your mouth, damned beast," she barked at him and attacked him again, but her right leg lost it´s balance on slippery surface and she hardly fell to her back and rotated on the roof , then agonizingly stroke againts bricking chimney.

Whereby, her petite fingers got loose in an instant and dropped the sword, which fell on the road with small ting. And her cap whiffed suddenly away by uncommon powerful stream of air.

No! She cried and her mind clouded in mortal fear now, as she heard swift steps leading straight to her. But despite of, she would not give him, what he desires... See her like she is shaking and pleading him for mercy... Thing, which vampires never were cabable. Just as the ones, who ripped up the last spark of life from her parents.

But her heart almost stopped. She was shocked, when the vampire did not slammed her chest by his sword at once. No... Instead, his dark orbs nearly burnt out a hole to her eyes... such intense and straight was his gaze at her, when she took a glance at his towering threatening figure. And then...

„You are..."

Suddenly was sound of his suprised voice replaced by blatant painful scream by which Rukia nearly lost audition. Before she could noticed what was going on, abnormal intensive explosion of light blinded her and then she could only helplessly watch as waves of ruthless wind demolished construction of chimney and her knocked at corner of neighbouring building.

Her body was paralyzed by pain and shock, when she tumbled to path and she did not find a strength to stand up. She felt escaping blood upright from temple, as it´s warmth and viscosity continued to flow fastly down across her cheek. But, before darkness engulfed her like in her horrified nightmares and her eyes lost vision... She could heard sounds of yell, gasps, clashs, disgusting laugh and obscure words...

* * *

In Dubai the sky long ago changed her day´s gown for mist of celestian stars and fume around structure of hotel Burj Al Arab began to form slowly from surrounding ocean´s water.

Water, which was different from the one, which was chlorinated, flirting with antidazzle lights and together were creating shadow waves on the wall of hotel´s in-door swimming pool.

„Ahh...! Ahh... Please, more...!" Noisy female groans were breaking though silence with two male voices. One of them belonged to person behind her, the second was going out from microphone of expensive black cell phone, lying on the ratan round table with three chairs of the same natural material.

The woman was not able to focus on anything else that time, except the man, who kept her in his well-muscled, firm arms. She sensed only pleasure, excitement and sweet pain, which burst just from her inwards and which only he could provide her. Spiral of strong emotions... thanks to his incredible experienced graceful long fingers, which now were steady holding both sides of her narrow waist... His long hair falling on her bare shoulder as waterfall, soft and smooth like the finest silk to touch and dark like sinner´s heart... She even already forgot that her naked breasts were nuzzling glossy surface of vitreous wall, helping by it´s coldness to lower huge heat from her swollen hard nipples.

She forgot about everything in the second her wet core was filled up by him and rythmic sensual dance of their connected bodies could begin. His ability to bring her to already the third climax within a few minutes was unbelievable. He was brilliant lover. Nobody, who she knew, could be compared to him.

But, during the moments, when she was losing her clear mind, when she thought that her inside would explode into milion pieces and she had in her legs feeling, that she is swimming on the ocean...

Man´s voice was deep and calm. It expressed self-confidence... without hint of any emotions, natural nobleness and arrogance...But, she was not cabable to notice it.

„So they finally showed up."

„Yeah, and I am telling you, they finicked," spoke jovial voice with indication of humour and cheerfulness. As if in the background was not heard female moans. „Everything is under control for now, but you know very well as me, that they are incalculable and jeopardous. So the council think, that it would be quite nice, if you come back little earlier, then you planned..."

„And help with this again beginning catastrophe," disruptted him sharply and pushed rough into the woman, his elegant fingers wander around her back, under her plain brown long hair to skin of her smoothed inner thighs, sticky from drops of sweat, ardent from sensation... And pressed into her the most sensitive place, awared, that her moans would be louder, quicker and... more annoying. But he wished to end is as soon as possible. She was not able to satisfy his desire... not even a bit...

„Yes, exactly. You know it is good to have moreover one pair of useful hands."

„Assure them, that I will come back to two days," while he replied, he gave final push and firmly turned woman´s neck closer to his midly opened sensual mouth.

„Arigato and have a good fun, Bya..."

Connection was abrupt, when a stream of inflight flew across display of cell phone. Then the only sounds what left, were slowly dying moans and almost inaudible sips from man´s throat.

Woman´s body suddenly fell on the one of wooden recliners at the border of the pool. At that moment door in the room has opened and antidazzle lights illuminated tall male figure.

„Get rid of her. I already have adjusted her memory," told vampire to his assistant after he dressed himself into black silky bathrobe and took glance behind vitreous walls. He was savouring pleasant view, from 26th floor, at the moon in its full bloom and beautiful starry sky, where were visible variously constellations. „She tastes hideously," said dispassionately.

„Taichou!" blurted out desperately red headed guy. „This is currently one of the most desirable actresses and she is also very successful in the fashion... And additionally, she has in her veins true aristocratic blood... So why do you not...?"

„Then I guess my taste is much different from the current world´s. And about her nobiliary ancestry... I highly doubt," vampire answered him with the same tone as before.

„So choosy," mumbled the assistant under his nose as he were wrapping naked woman into the bathrobe and carried away, but stopped when his taichou told: „I heard you, Abarai." And then he tried to get out from the room so fast as he was cabable, before he would be punished for his insolence by mighty aristocrat, Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

**dictionary: **

_tantō – _traditional japanese short blade, dagger

_habaki – _collar (ringlet) of katana


	2. Chapter 2 Before the first clash

**Hi, I bring you the second chapter of my first fanfic and I am truly sorry, that I let you wait for so long. I am really happy that you favorited, followed and reviewed (VKLOREO23, Snow, ReckoningDay, sphinx) and by this way expressed your opinion and let me know, what you think and help me to improve my writing. If there are some parts or words confusing in the plot, I am truly sorry, I will try to avoid it and write better. **

**Again, I can´t say when I will upload next chapter, because ahead me are final examinations and if I want to get a bachelor, I need to study a lot of... uf... **

**If in the text will be any kind of mistakes, I am sorry, I am quite tired so my eyes could definitely skipped some of them, or I was not aware of them.**

**I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter, just like I really enjoy to write it. And please, let me again know, what you think, what you liked, what you disliked. I will wait for your opion. You give me strength to write. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and anything else, just plot of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Before the first clash**

Her tender eyelids finally overcame a tiredness and slowly were opening, when Ichigo entered into small patient room. He immediately noticed her next movements and especially her hand, which tried to touch right temple with sewn wound.

„No, don´t lay a fingers on it." Ichigo stopped her just in time. „Now it is very sensitive. Father said that pain from it will hurt you like a kick to butt." Rukia knitted brows and Ichigo chuckled and continued. „But only for a week."

Rukia clutched big pillow and slammed him with it to the face. „Ow, so agressive right after awakening." Ichigo easily halted her other assault to punch him with feathers and straightened one of her hand, so infusion by her bed could henceforth get to her body, which really needed it after a few days without food. „You are very dangerous Briar-rose."

„And you has not seen yet anything," spoke finally Rukia with feeble voice, where Ichigo could not miss humour with a hint of something different. Sadness. Next hours will not be easy, sighed Ichigo in mind and was clever enough to not reveal his worries in front of her.

„I can imagine, midget. If one of your future admirers will get an idea to wake you up someday, I will give him some piece of advice."

„Ha, ha. Really funny." As Ichigo claimed, ache and trobbing began to scream in her head and she very soon regretted her thoughtless little fight. Too fast... too unnecessary... But great feeling of pain after it, she tought ironically and softly touched ends of white plaster on the temple. And what about that sense of hitchy soresness on her back? Certainly a welcome of stupid scratchs into consciouness. „I guess, I am in the clinic."

Ichigo got serious by her question. „Yes, I brought you here three days ago." He poured her a cup of water from water jug on the table and handed it over her. She accepted it with gratitude. By absence of liquids her throat greedily drink it and when she finished whole cup, from her mouth escaped loud belch. Ichigo laughed, when he heard quiet pardon and Rukia´s pale skin on her cheeks turned to red.

He swift turned and walked towards a door. „I am going to inform dad and others and find you something to eat in the kitchen. Yuzu cooked today _Wakame soba_. I hope you don´t mind."

„Thank you, Ichigo."

Boy with the suprise for a second halted his palm closely before doorknob. It was her voice and his name in that one sentence, which caused him to stop. She usually never used his true name, she preferred various nicknames rather. But, if she chose it, he knew very well, what it meant. She thanked him for saving her life. She was in mortal danger that time, because of some dammed beasts... again. Lying on the cold ground with flowing blood... so helpless... so vulnerable... Ichigo did not even wish to imagine, what would happened, if he did not find her message about her departure on the patrol. Little bunny on the paper with text could be the last one of terrible drawings, which girl, who he loved like his third sister, called a masterpiece.

Ichigo shook his head as he left patient room. He promised to protect everyone, who is dear to him and truly need his help.

We will find them, he insured himself in his mind.

* * *

„So, there were two attackers and you are saying, that one black haired was formidable strong?"

Rukia approvingly nodded on Uryū Ishida´s question when his blue eyes with evident wisdom and concentration were looking at her with others members of their small group of hunters. Except Orihime, who was due to her school project outside of Tokyo, there were Ichigo, his father, Ishida and her other friend from high school Yasutora Sado. This varied people with different powers connected one common aim – killing vampires. The creatures from myths feasibly living among people without human´s awareness.

„But something does not fit to your statement, Rukia," scratched his head Isshin Kurosaki. His usual playful smirk was absent and replaced by seriousness in every feature of his face. „On your cloths were present traces of his reiatsu from his own blood. From it was very obvious, that he was not more stronger then you alone."

„What...?" How could this be possible? Could I measure his power so wrong? Asked Rukia herself and tried to remember about her knowledge and events of that fateful night. Her hands hard clenched bed´s comforter, when her mind filled up with memories.

She knew that every person has own soul shadow, reflection of his inwards. But only those, who were gifted like her and her friends, were able to see soul shadow (though Rukia never really saw image of her Sode no Shirayuki, because she refuses to show herself to her), communicate with it and use it. Just like vampires. That was also a reason why ordinary people would never see a real form of vampiric soul shadow or their objectification in shape of katana. Even their scathing spiritual force which could destroy them within one second after last drop from their bodies would be stolen.

Rukia shaked, when images of painful past began to attack her again. She pushed them back to black hole in her mind immediately.

Vampires could be killed only by soul shadow of their own kind, or hunter´s. Those stupid superstitions about garlic, holy water, silver or wooden stake were just result of elaborate plans of vampiric society how successfully fool humans and Rukia could only wonder how big this society was. They definitely enjoy their freedom in feeding and stupidity of people´s minds.

And though gifted humans could stand against their enemies, unlike them, they were not able to recover so quickly and easily and were predisposed to diseases like common people. And what was the most important, they age like humans.

Then there were other facts about soul shadow. Everyone could obtain three forms, three releases, though, like Rukia found out in her teens, also without the releases person can use at least little part of soul shadow´s power with just thinking or movements of hands.

The first release was materialization in shape of sword, this form should be able to perform every vampire, who is strong enough and gifted human. Its reveals true nature of person – human or vampire.

The second was called shikai and was different, because sword drastically begins change its shape and soul shadow shows part of his true self with his nominal powers. This release could perform only really powerful person, with higher reiatsu, after years of training of course, just like Rukia experienced herself until she reached her own shikai. She was not aware about hierarchy in vampiric society, but was sure that vampire with this ability must be actually in important position with great status.

But what about a vampire, who reached the third release, called bankai? Meeting with one of those would definitely mean her death... or worse... Such foe with ability to make you fall for his dangerous skills and his black heart...

Rukia heard in past stories about love for the vampires from their former preys, which she rescued. She would never understand, especially women, who claimed, that they would without hesitation give their lovers even last drop of their blood... Their life-giving liquid... Rukia always scorned about their foolish words and blunt brains caused by selfish cruel beasts.

Though she met males of this specimen who were sinfully beautiful, with expressive orbs and long or short hair, shinning with vitality and their body resembled fortress of power, fairness and irresistibility, she would never fall for any of them, even though ones of them tried their tricks on her.

And that was also reason, why she later decided to buy magical scarf - _Kaori no sukāfu_, which perfectly hides her female scent and provides her enemy only one aspect of her smell, her humanity. And also brings other benefits. Like this she spared vampires from their useless efforts and herself from useless troubles.

By instinct she reached on her neck and was suprised to find out, that her scarf, which was more than expensive, was gone. Where the hell did she leave it? She looked immediately at Ichigo, who returned her glance with slight concern. Yes, he should know where it is. After all it was him, who bring her to the clinic. She will asked him later...

So back to that black haired parasite. She guessed his name was Hisagi, because his partner called him like that, if she was not wrong. He was hunting in night. Rukia was confident, that vampires could not stand the sun. She did not know the reason, but from her prevenient fights, she knew that they are active after the sunset. At least that, uf. It would be really tiring to chase after them even during a day. And she was so sure about her theory, that she did not use her scarf while the radiant centre of the galaxy was still present on the sky.

This Hisagi was trained to hide his power with virtuosity and if Rukia was not a professional hunter, she highly doubted she would recognize him like a crused beast. Could this fact caused her confusion about size of his reiatsu? Could she be so much scared by his unceasing intense assaults? She did not know... But, why did he gazed at her like that... Is that possible, that he knows her from somewhere? But she did not remember him...

„It´s okay. Don´t worry about it, Rukia," Isshin encouragingly patted her left shoulder and successfully severed flow of her thoughts. „Orihime is not in the city, so you will have to recover only by medicines, which I prescribe you and you are forbidden to hunt for a while. Now just rest. You already told us what you recalled from that incident and we will think what to do next later. Okay?"

Rukia nodded and in the pacient room left only her and Ichigo, who took a place on chair beside her bed. She did not waste time and asked him. „Where is my magical scarf?"

Ichigo was dumbly looking at her for two minutes, when he finally remembered. „I guess, that I forgot her there. Sorry," fired from him with cramps in stomach, in anticipation of her grand wrath.

„What?! Are you serious?!" Barked at him Rukia and her cheeks at once painted red. Without doubt by anger. „Oh, you stupid, idiotic moron...! Do you even know how much did it cost?! It not fashion annex!"

„I know, know...," Ichigo was trying to defence himself. „But when I came there, I was truly scared and restless because of the state in which you were. And moreover that distorted bones and...," he stopped, when he realized, that Rukia did not know about whole situation of the incident.

„What did you say? What bones...?" She was confused, but immediately she understood, what he was talking about. She slowly bent her head and with quiet weak voice she asked. „That girls... they are..."

„I am sorry, Rukia," Ichigo said with hint of sadness and touched her suddenly cold hand to comfort her, but she pulled down and he knew what would happen next.

„Please, could you let me be alone for a while?" she demanded with the hand on her mouth and turned head away from him, so he could not see glittered spills of beginning tears in corners of her eyes.

„Yes, of course," he obeyed without any objection, because he knew, she needed it... To be alone with her grief and sorrow. With pain of failure, which he tasted a lot of alone. Oh, why could he not shut his mouth. Why his jerky tongue makes always movement, before brain could stop him? Damm it! But if he would say her, that nothing bad happen, it would be a clear lie. And Rukia´s hatred towards vampires could exceed only her loathing towards words without right amount of truth. About that... Ichigo was indeed sure.

* * *

_Short manual with very easy understantable advice how to behave, when your master is the head of the most powerful and mighty vampiric clan in country? Mr. Anonym advises to other desperate souls, who share similar fate to his own._

_Advice number one__: Never, but really never doubt about anything he said or did. Do not even criticize him behind his back, he would listened you!_

_Advice number two:__ Never give him a reason to scold you more than one time for a year. Do not disrepute him with your inappropriate behavior!_

_Advice number three:__ Never, and that is the most important, pissed him by comments of his taste of women or worse, his lifetime partner. You could get instantly killed!_

_If you will keep those three principles, you have a big assumption to have a very long happy vampiric life by side of your formidable boss with your beautiful own family. _

_If we already kicked your curiosity and attention, please read other advice by Mr. Anonym and improve your life for a few minutes by reading... _

Ahhhh...! What the hell?! Screamed desperately a voice in Renji Abarai´mind, when he read the first page of new brochure, which he bought in specialized bookstore for vampires only a few minutes ago, before he sit on the comfortable place of front-seat passenger next to a chauffeur in luxurious black Maybach 62S Landaulet. The automobile gently and dinamically drived back and fell in one of endless lines of traffic-jam in Tokyo´s highway.

I broke all rules! Colour of Renji´s face dramatically began to change from red to green and at the end to pale, when he secretly glanced behind his back at his boss with feeling of terribleness from hair-raising truth.

Why captain Hirako could not recommend him this brochure sooner?! He would be spared from deathly glances, deathly silence and almost deathly training in which his boss had no intent to restrain and Renji up to this morning was healing his own wounds from odiously, murderously dangerous Senbonzakura! Uh! And his boss used only basic form of his shikai! Damm it!

Renji very good remember, when this black era of his life began. It was two days ago when they were in Dubai. After that night of statement about his taste of women, captain Kuchiki behaved in digressive manner and Renji could only wonder, what else behind his reckless behaviour could cause this strange mood of his captain. He served like his vice-captain almost two hundred years, but it was impossible to know everything about him.

For Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya was definitely the biggest mystery. And he many times seeked for advice from his friends how to deal with his boss. Everybody gladly helps him, because they were very good familiar with personality of the 29th head of Kuchiki clan from cautionary tales of their own experiences.

Renji just shaked off by perception of other life-or-death exercise. I should retire, he shouted in his mind, but his master just caught him, how he stared at him and sharp grey orbs warned him to do not even think about such freedom.

„Abarai, do you need something?" Spoke to him coldly his captain as his graceful long fingers of right hand turn one of pages from ancient book. Then he touched peak of his strong appealingly shaped chin, his elbow leaned at finely padded supporting steady and with concentrated gaze he scanned text in old Greek.

By the morning sunlight on his ring finger glinted platin exquisite ring. The ornament on its cover was unusual and could be find only on the property of Kuchiki clan, because it was clan´s emblen in shape of hexagon, inside which was a reversed, beautiful harebell with other decorations of different meanings and in the centre of the harebell was placed only flower of sakura. No other vampiric clan had such expressive and elegant emblen as Kuchiki´s. Those, who would be enough foolish or stupidly brave and try to took advantage of Kuchiki´s emblen or their family name, would definitely pay price of long and very painful death.

„No, my lord. Nothing at all," answered him in hurry Renji and turn his attention back to the new brochure.

_If your superior usually wears a suit, that is not good sign about his personality. Definitely he is cruel, cold, does not know meaning of word a compromise and demands absolute loyalty and submission. But be careful, if he wears three-piece suit more often than two-piece, it means that those negative features of his character are more visible and intensive..._

„Holy truth!" He grumled like a bear with a sore head without notice of chauffeur´s surprised look, when he realized, that his unbearable boss actually wears almost only three-piece suits of high quality in sewing and fabric, everything tailor-made. Just like now!

Black fabric of waircoast peeked from unbuttoned jacket of the same tint and two parts of suit enveloped to perfection vampire´s well built, solid chest, strong shoulders and straight back. Without redundant space or fabric and with elegant style in which he wears it, anybody would mistake him for some celebrity.

Maybe actor, singer or model... He would earn milions dollars just for his look. Damn it! As if he would not be a billionaire without his perfect tidy long hair, knitted into low tail by black ribbon of the finest silk!

And please, don´t be near, when he released his hair from that ribbon! You would lost your audition, especially if in a distance of the hundred meters are any women. That yell of excited provoked females is loathsome!

Renji with anger threw the brochure behind his shoulder, without realizing, what great mistake he did. But after just a few seconds, his body doused a cool sweat, when he did not heard blow of fallen brochure and when he looked at his boss, his elegant forefinger and thumb clenched short manual with deceptive calm. On his face mask of stoic. Ahhh, huh...!

„Get out, Abarai. And be there to ten minutes. If you will not be there, you know, what will happen to you."

„Hai, taichou!" Answered Renji to stern order, took back his book and with relief he looked at retreating luxurious automobile. Uf, I am still alive, he thought as he quickly with shaky hands reached on his neck. But question is how long, if I will keep doing these craps.

* * *

_There,_ by what Byakuya Kuchiki meant was _Shinjuku Law Gotei Office_, sixty hundred and fifty floor´s majestic building, placed just in the heart of the busiest and business Tokyo´s district. The first thirty floors served like residence of normal, but one of the most successful law company in country and remainning floors were pervious only to members of division imperial guards, who were established to protect whole vampiric society and at the head of thirteen divisions was captain-commander of the first division with other twelve captains who were in charge of their own divisions.

As a law-making organ and judiciary in vampiric society was serving central council in which main word had four the most influential clans. Their influence was proof of their immense wealth and tradition of power. Names of this four clans was learned every vampire and could not forget them, even if he would try, because Kuchiki, Shihōin, Ukitake and Takeshi families affect his whole life. And at the absolute top of those clans were of course Kuchiki´s.

Yes, and that was really big luck, that these noble bastars let ordinary vampire like me to become a vice-captain, thought Renji as he finally already without breath get in front of that stupid gigantic building.

Underground train almost scalpped his back, because he had no other option how to get in time there, where he must get without people´s remark. And why the meeting of captains must be held on the freaking two hundredth floor?! Renji sweared as he was impatiently waiting for the elevator. Time... time is passing...

When he rushed into the main hall of given floor, his eyes sticked down at list of captains and vice-captains of divisions. Last big meeting was held a few months before, so he was curious, if there was some changes in the positions.

_List of captains and vice-captains:_

Division 1.:**Shunsui Kyōraku – **Nanao Ise

Division 2.:**Yoruichi ****Shihōin –** Suì-Fēng

Division 3.:**Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi **- Izuru Kira

Division 4.:**Retsu**** Unohana – **Isane Kotetsu

Division 5.: **Shinji Hirako** – Hiyori Sarugaki

Division 6.: **Byakuya Kuchiki** – Renji Abarai

Division 7.: **Sajin Komamura** – Tetsuzaemon Iba

Division 8.: **Rabu Aikawa - **Lisa Yadōmaru

Division 9.: **Kensei Muguruma** - Shūhei Hisagi

Division 10.: **Tōshirō Hitsugaya –** Rangiku Matsumoto

Division 11.: **Kenpachi Zaraki** – Yachiru Kusajishi

Division 12.: **Kisuke Urahara** – Tessai Tsukabishi

Division 13.: **Jūshirō Ukitake **– Kaien Shiba

Nothing new, he resumed in short and run immediately to the men´s changing rooms, where some other male vice-captains and seat officers enthusiastically greeted him with pat on the back. The changing rooms were full of deep noisy laughter and words about good, sometimes indecent jokes, very typical for males and interesting stories from the last exhausting fights in active service.

„I was afraid, that you would be absent today," spoke to him 3rd seat of 11th division - Ikkaku Madarame with smirk, when Renji was unlocking his case and withdrew black uniform.

„I know, I am little late and I need to change," he said and with impatient fingers tried to unbutton his stylistic brown sack coat. „What about you? How was the hunt on black sheep?"

_Black sheep_, said in other way the vampires, who refused to submit to law and rules of vampire society and were haunted and killed because of that. And also because of their treats about exposure of vampire society to human world by killing people and crumpling their bodies by many disgusting ways.

Majority of them were certainly mad due to restriction, which caused the sun as well. Yes, those ones with weak reiatsu and without support of protecting spell, which provide to their subordinates enough wealty families.

Unlike human, vampire´s soul shadow has dark aura and if reiatsu if not sufficiently high, sunrays could lift this dark aura and causes purification and consequential death by decomposition of soul shadow.

„I killed them five last night, in Yokohama," Ikkaku said and smirked when he noticed injuries on Renji´s body. „But you look awfully. Like chewed meat."

„You are right," sighed Renji. „Captain Kuchiki was merciless."

„I must admit, that our current uniforms are more cooler and sexy then those previous," joined them 5th seat of 11 th dision – Yumichika Ayasegawa, toying with one of coloured feathers in the corner of his right eye, which demonstrated his taste in fashion. Cheerful smile could not miss on his attractive lips.

„Yumichika, you are always interested only in such trivialities as rags," teased him Ikkaku, while he was leaning on the one of cases with crossed arms on solid chest.

„I can´t help myself," shruged his shoulders with abandon. „But seriously. Women´s association could not chose better." He rapturously was pivotting in front of his two friends in seductive way and remarking about cloth. Some men in changing rooms started uproarious guffaw.

„I wear it even after duty. You should try it too and see how amazing effect it has on girls. Short dauble-breasted coat with satin edges of peaked lapels, two thin belts with simple buckles around waist, which is covered by pants with incredible ability to corretly rounded every cruves of our bodies and glorious military boots in british style, decorated by mini belts with hasps and dashing thin gloves, allowing perfect movability of fingers. Everything in black and leather. How splendid combination it is! But then that captain´s uniforms... Ahh...," he sighed dreamily at the end.

„I like only that strap on the left arm over tape with marking of rank and division, where is useful place for secret dagger by which I will stab you, if you will not stop saying those screwups in this moment," threaten him outraged Ikkaku and began chasing after him.

Renji was abandoned in oblivion by both of them and sighed when his eyes caught view of Kira Izuru. His depressed stature on the metal bench was more then eloquent. Reports about sudden assault and Hisagi´health state were both striking and anxious at the same time. Tense atmosphere and depression could spread very quickly. But inside Kira´s heart by dizzying speed. Like plague.

„Kira, come," Renji acceded near his colleague and pat him on the back. „We must be there, when captain´s meeting will end. And don´t worry about Hisagi. He will be fine."

„I hope so," answered him with weak absent-minded voice, while his reflections still rotated around Hisagi´s stange behaviour towards that human boy. Why did he behave like he knows him? Why... He could not understand it...

What face his friend did see that time, that it caused him to halt his final stroke?

* * *

„Thank you all, who arrived on this incidental meeting so rapidly. I know that many of you had different plans then sit hear and listen boring reports about last disquieting events. But we have no other choice, but begin to solve this situation."

By the large conference room with high ceiling, where were installed numerous spotlights, resonated pleasant male voice with charismatic throatiness and charm. Under the streams of luminious energy, on the smooth surface of mahogany u-shaped long table, were lying copies of file, with refreshment in front of every participant of thirteen-membered board, who where settled into leather armchairs – symbols of true comfort and luxe.

„Everybody, who should be present is here, so we begin," Shunsui Kyōraku turned his head towards one of assistants and asked him to damp lights and turned on data projector, which immediately provided large screen behind commander captain´s back with spectrum of images in HD.

„I believe, that you have some amount of information, but it would be good to sort out everything from the beginning. So, vice-captains Shūhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira were off duty, when they were attacked a few days ago by one of our old enemies, who were not visible for so many years and by one of hunters. It is quite suprising fact, that our two foes were in the same place, while one of them stole vice-captain´s preys, other tried to kill them. Kira Izuru was not able to confirmed identity of any of them. About another interesting facts will inform us now captain Urahara and captain Unohana. Kisuke and Retsu, you have a word."

_Our old enemies_, said very correctly, flashed by Byakuya´s mind, while Urahara began his speech. Bloodless suckers, like were called creatures, who unlike vampires did not suck blood and were known by vampiric society already a few thousands years. Byakuya had all knowledge of them and it was quite natural, because his family and himself were in charge of creating of history records about everything what happen in vampiric society or influenced it, so even human history events. For various types of headwaters Kuchiki´s built many majestic buildings for archives, scientific institutions, galleries and museums with top-level security and arrangements for preservation of headwaters.

It seems, that blood suckers had a plan to humiliate us by stealing prey and show us they do not fear us and had enough guts. It is their typical behaviour. How foolish from them, if they think, that vampires will tolerate their very existence and let them do, what they want.

Especially when they trampled our pride and run us right in front of our noses, in Tokyo, our main headquarters, thought Byakuya and supposed it is time to crush them. Definitive. Without mercy.

Although the ultimate weapon against them, which was mentioned only like ancient prophecy or merely as one of Far East´s legends in Middle Age, has never been found. Seeking after this artefact was for thousands years absolutely fruitless. Some vampiric philosophy presumed, that it is just only fairytale. Byakuya was skeptic too.

And know even those ridiculous hunters with comical small amount of power. Do they really think that they could touch leastwise one of vampire´s hair or had a chance to take a glance into their eyes before they would get killed? Stupid ignorants. And very, very annoying.

Byakuya usually tolerated humans, but hunters were like bothersome insect, proclaiming a war against vampires. However, in last years their numbers dramatically subsided. And it had a reason.

„Certainly, in your heads raised a question, how we know, that bloodless suckers came back after one hundred and fifty years," Urahara with smile observed his colleagues and with black spotter in hand headed towards screen. On his back, on black surface of uniform, were visible mark of his division, embroidered with cotton of red tint, just as on the other captain´s uniforms.

„Let me explain it to you." The edges of black leather coat, which was cut in the cut away style (found in 19th century) and was another attribute of difference between captain´s and other rank´s uniforms, where flying around him, when he again faced his audience.

„First of all, feeling of reiatsu, which was present in scene of the crime could confirm our conclusion. Then those shots," with spotter he pointed at different colour´s pieces of unknown substance, which was distinguished of glitter and opacity. Evidences were also shaped in thin sharp slices, rather in inregular spires.

Byakuya instantly managed to recognize odd substance. „I suppose that we are looking at the forms of volcanic glasses."

„How wonderful observation ability of yours, captain Kuchiki," Urahara brightly smiled at Byakuya, whose face´s lines showed no emotions. „Exactly, we are dealing with very unique volcanic glasses. By chemical assay was found, that obsidian is in the charge in their structure, but what is really noteworthy is a fact, that their are not artificially crafted and they also do not have an age, which would be expected by those natural materials. They are old nearly a few days..."

The conference room was filled by excited fizzle and mutter and the air cracked by massive tension.

„So, their abilities are quite similar to last time, when we had very friendly meeting with them, I guess," Kyōraku finally spoke and summed what majority of captains

thought.

„Yes, it seems like that." Urahara motioned the assistants to switch the image on the screen. „And there had been visible traces about their eating habits, too. A lot of blood with defective bones and ragged sinews."

„They are disgusting like always," added a word Yoruichi and with her husband Kisuke they exchanged a wink.

„There will be a lot of fun, again!" Grinned manically captain Zaraki and rows of his sharp teeth were more than visible.

Brute without brain, thought Byakuya and turned his eyes away, not showing his disgust towards Zaraki.

„What about vice-captain Hisagi? I heard that his state is little troublesome," asked blond captain, Shinji Hirako and looked directly at Unohana, while he lazily scratched his smooth bread.

Edges of black yoke skirt, which was with stockings and courts of the same colour only difference beetween female and male captain´s or soldier´s uniforms, reeled into the direction of Hirako with remarkably long plait of obony tint behind her back, when Unohana instantly answered his question. „His state is constant and he is out of danger, in unconsciousness, while thin sharp pieces of volcanic glasses, which we were present inside of his wounds on the back, are causing some complications."

„Such as?" spoke again Yourichi, while she was pouring red refined wine into her glass and in her voice indicated curiosity and interest.

„From his body gradually draws off water and that is also a reason, why it´s tempature is uncommonly high and his skin almost red-hot. Moreover, in vice-captain´s blood were found silicon oxide and raising contents of iron, what is also strange. It seems like those slices of volcanic glasses were trying to begin a process of vulcanization inside his body and if we did not react enough quickly, we would not be able to rescue him."

„He would end like that two human girls," added quietly Yoruichi and had a sip of wine, while her goldish eyes stared at the image on the screen.

„And that unknown hunter?" asked Sajin Komamura, captain with auric waterfall of hair, strange pointed ears and handsome face with edgy strong lines, quite popular among female vampires.

Unohana turned her attention to him. „Well, vice-captain Kira told, that before bloodless sucker came, vice-captain Hisagi was attacked by the hunter, who cut him over whole arm and broke six of his ribs."

„Ha, laughingly!" Burst captain Kensei Muguruma and cracked stong fist on the surface of the table. „I can´t believe my own ears! Those idiots! That they run away before finished their duty to hunt – that is pardonable, but the fact, that their buns were kicked by miserable weak slayer...Uh...! They are total idiots. It is no wonder that later they get kicked for the second time by bloodless sucker at once."

„Hey, calm down Kensei," Shinji patted him on masculine shoulder. „They already get punished."

„They only will get punished," threatened Kensei and clenched teeth. „They will get such trainning, that they will never forget about it."

Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi – Rose leaned to Shinji and wishpered. „I already pity them. A lot of."

„Me too," smiled Hirako and had a good time by observation Kensei´s sore expression and inside his head began quick debate about reason, why vice-captains failed in fight with the common hunter. But his questions where answered very soon, when Urahara softly laughed and attracted attention of all conference room.

„Kensei, I would not be so stern with Hisagi and Kira. In a fact, if Izuru were not lying, Shūhei had fought against human hunter with remarkable amount of power. Similar to vice-captain´s."

„What?!

How is something like that possible?!

How can someone of hunters be so strong?!" In conference room resounded restless questions from all directions.

„But that is not all. More then interesting is, that on the crime scene were found those_ tantō_ and this blue coloured magical scarf." Urahara motioned one of assistants to bring plastic box, where lay mentioned objects.

„Izuru told, that the hunter attacked them at first with daggers and just his speed and accuracy by doing this spoke about his qualities. Of course, we all know, how rare such good trained hunters are. And _Kaori no sukāfu – _magical scarf, which slayers usually use to protect themselves from us, is bloking our further investigation."

„Magical scarf blocks aspect of hunter´s scent along with traces of his power and if he is injured, even a blood from wounds is absorbed and melted by this piece of cloth. So no traces, no evidences. How clever of him." Into the conversation added up a charismatic male voice of Jūshirō Ukitake, who held fingers of his hands interlocked, with elbows leaned on the mahogony surface. By intense gaze of his orbs he took notice of every little detail of the objects in the box. „But, if I am not mistaken," he turned his look at Urahara, „you had been quite skillful yourself in making of those stuffs, I mean magical scarfs."

„Indeed," smiled Urahara and continued. „That is a reason, why I know what to do next. I will prepare a special fusion, which will help us to expose whole scent and also a truth about amount of his reiatsu. But that could last two or three months, so I will contact my old friends and asked them about this one particular scarf. If they don´t know by accident who sold it and what is the most important... who bought it."

„Brilliant idea, Kisuke, do it." Kyōraku supported him in his intention and then looked though other colleagues with cheerful smirk. „And now remain only decision, who will be in charge of hunter´s and bloodless sucker´s affair, but I have some perception. What about division six and division thirteen? I know that Byakuya and Jūshirō are going to cooperate very frequently in The University of Seireitei, so they will keep in touch without problem, I presume."

„I agree, I am alone quite curious what will turn out to be from our investigetion." Smiled Ukitake and in his observant green orbs, when he took glance towards the screen, was reflected anxious expression of the face of his wife Retsu, who consistently tried to cover her feelings. But he knew her and could read in her inside like in the opened book.

Special bond between noble vampire´s husband and wife was very useful in the situations, when emotional support was needed. Especially, if memories with fateful events came out from the depths of mind.

„What about you Byakuya. I would dislike to force you," Kyōraku spoke to young captain, but knew what answer will he get.

„I see no problem in doing it."

„Perfectly," told Kyōraku and then stood. „You know what you need to do. Find out where are hiddeing bloodless suckers, what numbers are they, what are their motives and then without hesitation... we will kill them."

„And that hunter?" asked Ukitake.

„We will wait and see what captain Urahara will find out about him. Or her?"

* * *

_Or her?_ What foolishness. Has Shunsui Kyōraku drunk in the morning again? Byakuya did not see a huntress almost five hundred years. Story about the hunter with reiatsu of vice-captain without a convincing evidence and with only statement of Izuru Kira was very doubtful and less possible. But chance, that Shūhei Hisagi was assaulted by woman was impossible absolutely.

When Byakuya changed from his uniform to suit, he was heading to an elevator, where waited for him Renji, who bowed him obediently. Byakuya passed him without a word and was lifting a hand to open lift´door, when a sound of lazy female voice, which was full of self-confidence and playfulness reached, his ears. The voice, which always managed to inflame a fire of his intense wrath and in the past provoke him to no limits.

„Hey, Byakuya-bo, long no see." Yoruichi Shihōin, princess of Shihōin clan, approached him with arm hung in her husband´s. „You did not even greet me. How impolite you became, while we did not see."

Byakuya closed eyes and smiled inward. She is really conceited, if she truly think, that she can provoke him again after so many years, what they know each other. He now already know her tricks, both in verbal and training fight. He won´t let her to fool him and mock him, like when he was a child. „Ah, were-cat, I did not noticed you," he responded her in his typical fashion. Coldness and disinterest were presented and very evident in his tone.

„I heard, that you presided on the international conference of world´s banks and financial institutions in Dubai. How was the most expensive hotel in Arabic world?"

„As usually. Too much gaudy for my taste. Arabs do not share my perception of elegance and sensibleness."

„Heh, yeah, it is very difficualt to please you." She motioned to one of her subordinate, who brought an obony box. Yoruichi inserted it to Byakuya´s hand. „From our wedding anniversary´s holiday in Macao we bring you little present." With teasing tone she added. „I hope you will like it. And by the way, Byakuya-bo, where are my godchildren? You should already get married. The best potential bachelor in country without fianceé? How ridiculous."

„Were-cat, thank you for present, though I highly doubt, that I will like it. And be aware, that when or if I will have a fianceé, is not your business. Moreover, I would never let you be a godparent of any of my future children. Be sure."

„Ha, ha. How tough words to your senior," Yoruichi just laughed on his reserved and slightly annoyed reply. „Never say, never. You know this smart proverb. Just choose finally your beloved, so I won´t be so bored." She lazily wave him on leaving and before he could stop her, she steal him with her husband a chance to get into elevator sooner and with smirk on her face pushed the button of the last building´s floor.

After that Byakuya neatly opened the box inside which was smiling at him in the golden velvet the most famous Macanese desert, _jagra de ovos_ – egg tarts with cream, which is often compared to French _crème brûlée_.

That annoying were-cat, surly thought Byakuya and resolutery closed the box and hand it over to Renji. He hates sweets and prefers spicy food. She knows it. She wished to mock him for his taste. Again. Damn her.

But, it was not like that, he would not long for a sweetness, flashed by his mind, as he finally get on the elevator with Renji behind his back. But it was different sweetness, which he truly yearns. Such, which even the best dessert in the world would never let him to experience.

His senses were searching for something special, something so unique, that even he alone could not understand to himself.

He felt unceasing desire...

...to breathe natural especial scent, which would has on him such effect, like opium on people and he would crave for it every second...

...for kissing the lips of right color, curve and softness...

...for body with matchless beauty and elasticity, which he could spoil with his sensual touchs...

...for supple skin with tenderness like flower´s petals, which he would not hesitate to suck, pierce and mark with his fangs as his own possesions...

...for hearing delicious, passionate moans by making love, which would please his ears like melodic music and inflame his own ardour...

...and then finally, unrepeatable taste of female´s blood, when woman reaches climax...

Blood, which would be full of seductiveness and irresistibility...

Blood, which would call for him and showing him how she is boiling right under the skin...

...and he would not be able to resist her...

...and by bite would release into veins of desired woman his essence, which would spared her from pain of his strong fangs and provide her and him a chance to sense their conecting by body and later by blood even more intense then before...

...feel everything together...

Yes, that was the real sweetness. Sweetness, which he longed to taste.

But even though his bedclothes was clenched by fingers of many various women, who were losing control of their bodies, while he was giving them a pleasure, he was not lucky enough to find, what his body and soul needed. By human men and other vampires those women would be definitely desirable and delicious to degust, but not for him.

Over last hundred years this strange feeling absence of safisfaction and emptiness drove him crazy a increased by every year. And after another disappointment from last week, which grew like frustration of great size inside him, he must accept a truth. The truth, that his search and craving are pointless.

The answer to resolve this problem he long ago seeked in the wisdom of chronicles, where his ancestors interpreted similar situation like a period, when a vampire is waiting for his beloved, but records did not mention how long could such period last. However, vampires, who spoke about their experience, had similar symptoms like Byakuya. Their needs, physical and also psychical could satisfy only their true lifetime partner. It was like a living in the hell and waiting for the heaven with eternal bliss.

However, those vampires certainly did not carry on their shoulders such cruel, scathing prophecy with so many obscurities. Obscurities, just about Byakuya´s future beloved.

„_Will get loved, but also get hated by his_

_soulmate, soulmate with soul of vampire,_

_but heart of human, lost in world and _

_be found again only by him."_

Those several words he read in the begging of his own chronicle, yet like a child, when his parents and grandparents were not near. When he was younger, he did not think a lot of about those words, they mean in a fact nothing for him. But now...

Part about his future soulmate´s feeling were clear enough, at first he should be loved by her, later hated by her... Already this part is very promising, he laughed bitterly inwards his mind.

The second part was even more insane. Woman, who would has soul of vampire and heart of human? Such person does not exist. It is impossible. And this impossibility was slowly filling his soul with despair.

And the third part? She should by found again only by him? Why would he try to find her, when he will in the end get just her hatred? Or could that first part warn him, that he will have to fight for her love? That he would be at first hated and then loved?

Byakuya sighed inwards. It seems, that even he could not bring on a time and only time will tell him, who will be his beloved, if he uncover her identity, at all.

But for now he had more urgent things to solve. Especially family´s matters. His parents were under the freezing curse, which caused, that their bodies looked and functioned similar to people´s, who were in coma. They were in this state for hundreds years without proper anti-spell. Byakuya and also his grandparents are not going to give up, until they will see Manami Kuchiki and _Sōjun_ Kuchiki safe and sound again. While everything was linked at bloodless suckers...

* * *

„Ah, Byakuya, I caught you up." In parking, in front of Byakuya´s car, was waiting Ukitake. „Hope, you won´t mind to give me a lift. We are heading to the same place. I send my chauffeur ahead, so we could talk a little."

„Of course not. I don´t mind," nodded Byakuya and as soon as he took his seat, his chauffeur asked him, where he wished to go. „Directly to University of Seireitei," he said and lean on the comfortable headrest.

* * *

**dictionary:**

_Wakame soba_ – Japanese soba noodle with seaweed

* * *

**I hope, that it was not boring chapter and full of disappointments for you. I am sorry, I alone wished to let Rukia and Byakuya meet, but I just wrote and wrote and then I could not let that happen, because this chapter would be to much long, so I must stop. But I already thought about a plot for the third chapter and I will write in moments of leisure time.**

**I hope, that it was not hard to image Retsu Unohana in the leather skirt, considering her very brave swimming costume in one of brilliant episodes of Bleach. And I hope you do not mind, that I paired some of characters like Ukitake and Retsu and Yoruichi with Urahara. I think they would be amazing couples. So for now bye bye... I look forward on you.**


End file.
